dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame Xiaofang
birth_of_dark_phoenix_by_ogi_g-d5kxvvf.jpg|''I am a Xiaofang Dragon. I bow down to no one...'' General Information Name: Ayame Xiaofang Age: 66 Weight: 134 Height: 5' 8" Eye Color: Purple Blood Type: O+ DoB: ??? Apperance Ayame has the trademark red/auburn hair, though it is a bit darker shade with beaming purple/red hues and the same complexion as her family, a creamy tone. She is the youngest of Xamers children but as of recently finally reached adulthood after unlocking her chi channel on Earth. Now with long fire red hair and a fuller figure she looks a lot like her sister Yumi but the eldest is more thicker. Her right arm or what was her right arm is kept up in bandages from an accident that happened long ago. She is never without the bandages because under them is nothing but a black flame that never goes out. f6e58f6f840540a429b1e99b00575cb0.jpg 957d386e4d4846ed5e1485b998381776.jpg 8249aa3a1cfbda69ff4e5b7b84a01b4a.jpg 4744fbfd3cd1783b2b192b63abe5d495.jpg b49a4de99ed4aea3567e8415647886cc.jpg c179a0fe5aaf3e6d3b29c4bb49885714.jpg d926b5665af14b1396e4fa05914d7457.jpg e0e743c1f8071860a235408858cc3a68.jpg 954b306a4925c2fbd2866bf9ecc04a6f.jpg c6a317286c352640bcd64d5f0f09ac5d.jpg 0d537c17f08486d8baf1384385d3450d.jpg 899d01c30f439d2af719bb0015d6223a.jpg icon.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_bvfkeaqurmok44oc40ggkcs0k_640.jpg tumblr_ntab0qzXBQ1rcp7bmo1_500.jpg Behavior/Personality Ayame's nickname is Spit fire for good reason. Easy to bite, she is full of energy and quick to speak her mind no matter how loud she has to scream it! If she doesn't like the situation, not only will she make it known but she'll do her damnest to do something about it. One can see she is still young even for a 60 year old, she knows what is right and wrong and there is no inbetween. Much to her dismay, she is a lot like Yumi when she was a child, usually giving strangers a deep frown and a challenging glare to any who laugh at her ability as a warrior simply because of her short size and being a girl. Because she is the youngest in her family aside from her second cousins, she feels like she has to prove herself more to her father and brother. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Warrior and Daughter to Lord Xamer XiaoFang Heroes Inc Vigilante Relationship I know that we are upside down So hold your tongue and hear me out I know that we were made to break So what? I don't mind Dealing with a Big Headed Vigilante tumblr_moytt8SQwP1qcgagno2_500.png tumblr_my9108It9o1rv0yz4o1_1280.png 0aca7f3f2f14f400fd59996417ffcb57.jpg 0d1271a212b5df3f3e389ce2e5d29078.jpg 46b0e8f299b578f19b649384ac5f06e4.jpg 4406750a973877824a00356e167a27d1.jpg tumblr_ntvbxffl6k1sidblso9_1280.jpg tumblr_ms2mh794Cx1qfxwtoo1_500.jpg b807ffeb45726d60dcf25d1dbb9f7132.jpg d773820cff4db12e872b1095e84331fc.jpg 'Fighting Style' YUHa3wP.gif Thang-ta is a weapon-based Indian martial art created by the Meitei of Manipur.1 In the Manipuri language, thang means sword and ta means spear, referring to the art's primary weapons. The spear can be used in its non-missile form while in close or thrown from afar. Other weapons include the shield and the axe. Because of Manipur's cultural similarity, geographic proximity and ethnic ties with Myanmar, thang-ta is closely related to banshay. Thang-ta can be practiced in three different ways: ritual, demonstration and combat. The first way is related to the tantric practices and is entirely ritualistic in nature. The second way consists of a spectacular performance involving sword and spear dances. These routines can be converted into actual fighting practices. The third way is the true combat application. Thang-ta is closely related to certain war-dances, often blurring the line between dance and combat forms, such as thangkairol (sword dance) and khosarol (spear dance). Many ritualistic dances in Manipur were traditionally performed by martial artists such as the spear dance for funerals or the sacred thengou dance. Thang-ta training begins with basic sword strokes and stepping patterns. The main sword stance is the lion posture, in which the body leans forward with one leg stretched back and the other bent forward. The feet are about shoulder-width apart and form a 45 degree angle. This stance emphasises phidup or a coil, enabling a springing action. At higher levels, exponents slice pieces of watermelons on a person's body without causing any injury. This is eventually done blindfolded. Spear technique is considered more difficult and is therefore taught after the sword. The spear emphasizes phanba, an opening out of the body with two forms: nongphan to simulate the expanse of the sky, and leiphal emulating the expanse of the ground. Generally speaking, the spear demands more of the lower body while the sword uses more of the upper body. Sparring matches are conducted in a 30-foot circular arena. There are two methods of sparring, phunaba ama and phunaba anishuba. In phunaba ama, competitors wield a 2-foot leather-encased cheibi (cudgel) paired with a leather chungoi (shield) measuring one metre in diameter. One match consists of two 3-minute rounds with one minute of rest in between. One central referee, six scorers, one time keeper and either one or two chief judges are assigned for one match. The other form of sparring, phunaba anishuba, is identical with the exception that kicks are allowed and there are no shields. These forms of sparring in which cudgels or cheibi simulate swords are referred to in Hindi as cheibi gatka. When a student has gained competence in armed fighting, they are taught unarmed techniques (sarit sarak or sharit sharak) which incorporate hand strikes, kicks, and grappling (mukna). The physical side of thang-ta is eventually supplemented with breathing exercises (ningsha kanglon), traditional medicine (layeng kanglon), meditation (hirikonba), and the sacred dances (thengouron). Scintille.gif Tumblr_ncrl348QLm1qmtyk0o2_r1_500.gif Tumblr_ndw5ds93TS1qzqnxxo1_500.gif Tumblr_nig9psUmdM1rtm31eo1_400.gif Southern Dragon Style Kung fu: T'he southern dragon stylist relies on a variety of fighting techniques that can be employed for a wide range of needs. The style uses techniques that can cripple or kill an opponent if the need arises or it can be used simply to control a minor street fighting situation. Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin. hustle.gif fighreogo.gif ayamedfit.gif martial-arts-gifs-11.gif zuko-aang-dragon-dance-o.gif 'Chi Base (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Chi Form' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺 意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'The Cursed Arm of Kuro Hi' The Ultimate Kuroi Hi is a black flame specific to Dragon Kang race and the Xiaofang family. It is considered the pinnacle otherworldly temperature of heat, that other plains pale in comparison to minus those of the hellish brand. Bending this flame to ones will can create, shape and manipulate the darker, destructive and consuming aspects of fire, which ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire (water, suffocating the flame, etc). Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and smother and "burn" normal fire and water. This flame combines the properties of destruction and chemical based fires to obtain a flame that is inextinguishable by trivial means. The flame literally burns/eliminates any/all types of energy regardless of variation, including sentient beings, inorganic matter, nature, planets, etc. The Ultimate Kuroi Hi can burn anything, even if it is normally non-flammable, incorporeal or even conceptual entities. It can obtain a temperature to near absolute levels, generating scientifically unexplainable levels of particle energies; due to burning at such otherwise impossible levels, complete annihilation of object at subatomic levels occur but does not surpass that of the suns core temperature. It causes targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means causing matter fall part, wipe away target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure nothingness. Regardless of the means, target is reduced to either molecular/sub-molecular dust or energy but not absolutely annihilated. Even those of Fireproof Skin suffer a char or a singe. It utilizes high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. With that being said, Ayame at a young age attempted to learn the Ultimate Kuro hi and the only one who had perfected it and achieved such a dangerous attack so early in such a young age was her big brother Xandu, surpassing both his father and uncle in learning the attack so quickly and they were the ones who created it! Ayame wanting to impress her brother and father attempted the attack much too soon for her level of progress and in doing so, lost her entire right arm to the black flame. Now an eternal black blame is lit in the place of her arm which she covers up with bandages, the flames shaping them to appear like a limb but underneath is just a reminder of her utter failure. It isn't a useless tool though, whenever she unwraps the bandages she can use a more mild version of the Ultimate Kuro hi, it is mostly black flames and very scortching hot air giving her an added wind based attack form. Now though it says mild, it ins't just a normal fire attack, a black flame of any size has potential to disentegrate anything into nothing, hers is no exception but it is simply a smaller version of the family attack and not to be taken lightly. Aymrme.jpg Aymeamr.jpg Aymrwarm.jpg Sample-fcc7e566fe9d8b464c564f870a7ac5b4.jpg PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Strength Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800lbs-1100lbs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than 1,000lbs (500kg)-1200 (600kg). Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. Spite Fire 6c8111a8127f97e1a180ccff2e2ce4b0.jpg 200bc9d60b304bd36cdb2c5170743c2e.jpg 596b4f833ce8a4f7ffe957c29c878c85.jpg 979c0c22533de64dcd4e368de168dd92.jpg cf47946264ba381dab23304d3079b49e.jpg ebb7edb8b15c4e2276cd0d9f96b60546.jpg e78fad893bcb8efddebb3f62922d7d8a.jpg 3189752-dark_phoenix_by_l030.jpg deojean.jpg tumblr_lh73tmJ4y41qa1vjko1_500.gif tumblr_nqf39hDDpE1qbkgzfo1_500.jpg dark_phoenix_by_j_skipper-d98ajew.png xYn7vow.gif JeanGrey442.jpg 'Dragoon Physiology' Being a Dragon in Human form, user's of the Dragon physiology. User's of this physiology, can take the shape or form of a Dragon, by transformation. Typiclaly dragons of this type have the ability to take on human form, and shape, but can still acess their latent abilities on a sized scale. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural nack of finding valubles. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of proetection. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and heat senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselvs. *'Scale Manifestation': User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover her body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or her body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, her body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow her to function like normal. *'Wing Manifestation': User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting theircondition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. *Omnilingualism *Regenerative Healing Factor *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Bite *Prehensile Tail Pyrokinetic Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. They have been seen being able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. *'Pyrokinetic combat': She is able to utilize fire with her physical combat, granting her impressive selection offensive abilities. *'Healing Fire': User can heal herself or others by using blue flames/heat. *'Explosive Fire Manipulation': User can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner. *'Extreme Element Meditation': User meditates in warm temperatures that range from mild to scorching, opening their body spiritually and mentally towards their ability to control fire as to keep it in check. With no control or willingness to advance, the fire one uses as an ally can destroy them. tumblr_ngk3tj0ezJ1u3bxwzo4_r1_500.gif a3bbda4a0e961be36a5bef39e65eeb3a.gif tumblr_m90tc0zEZV1re2186o1_500.gif tumblr_mihbbzWwOI1ruepzno5_r1_250.gif tumblr_miccinOnPR1qft2nco1_500.gif Allies/Enemies 'Allies' *Xiaofang Family: Ayame looks up to her older brother and her older cousins, often wanting to be a lot like them. She would do anything to protect her family and trains as hard as possible to one day catch up to her stronger kin. Though she can be bratty with her family they love her temper flaring loud mouth self! *Kevin Chan: Ayame met the webslinging hero years ago in a blizzard, he honestly saved her from freezing to death in Antarctic waters. It seemed to have been love at first sight...but only for Ayame, Kevin treating her like his ex's little sister who he got to smash whenever he wanted. She hadn't minded it though if only to keep his attentions but after a horrible falling out they went their seperate ways and Ayame became a vigilante for Heros inc while Kevin ran in to some trouble. She still deeply cares for Kevin but tries to move on and live happier with someone else instead. It seems the two even with a strong connection have difficulty putting their pride aside to admit the other cares.... 'Rival' *Yumi Ryoji: Though everyone accepted Yumi in to the family, Ayame wasn't so quick to throw a welcoming party. She is jealous of her older sister and is always seen challenging her to a fight even though Yumi knocks her on her ass each time. As time passed on Ayame has accepted the halfling as her big sister, usually going to her for advice (about Kevin no less) happy to have her in the family. 'Background' Ayame is the last child of Xamer XiaoFang, born of the same mother as her older brother Xandu though their parents are not together, simply mating to bear him children and in the middle is Yumi Ryoji, born of half mother. As the youngest of the three, she grew up rather pampered and wanted for nothing as Xamer was given title as Lord of the East when Ayame was born so growing up with a lavish life style, she is the very essence of royalty. Her childhood was not very difficult, as soon as she could walk regardless of being royalty she was thrown in to battle to train with the best of them, training especially hard under her brother Xandu who she very much looked up to. Though she wanted for nothing, she knew as the youngest she needed to work extra hard to show her worth especially in such a powrful family of dragons. When she was in her 40's which is fairly young for dragons so she'd appear to be only 13 when she attempted the Ultimate Kuro Hi, a technique only the XiaoFang family can preform as Xamer and Xander were the original makers of this move. At such a young age, she failed miserably and lost her right arm because of it. In its place was a milder version of the technique, a black flame forever glowing in its place which she keeps wrapped up in bandages to hide. She wanted to be like her older brother and copy him as he was able to preform the technique at an even younger age. It was a constant reminder of how she failed but she lives with it, only training harder and harder until she can be at her brothers level. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:The Xiaofang Family Category:Dragon Kang Category:RPC Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes Inc Category:Gri's RPC's